Food Fright/Transcript
Intro "Last time on a very special episode of Total Drama All-Stars," Chris said. "It was all about teamwork ... or lack thereof. The challenge, an epic leechball battle, brought out everyone's inner psycho. Especially Gwen's. But it was an unexpected act of valor that seemed to knock some sense back into her. Or was that the leeches?" Chris laughed. "Cameron confronted an eerie version of Mike and it was his volunteering for the Flush of Shame that inspired my brilliant switcheroo. Now Duncan's a hero, Cameron's a villain, and I'm a genius. Oh, it is gonna get nasty! See it right here on Total ... Drama ... All-Stars!" Opening sequence (Cameras extend from parts around Camp Wawanakwa.) Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind. (Camera rapidly moves past Chris, in a helicopter, and up a hundred foot cliff. The camera jumps off the cliff and enters the ocean where Scott is being chased by Fang.) You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see. (Fang jumps out of the water, showing Courtney on a raft paddling toward him.) I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun. So pack your bags 'cause I've already won. (The camera zooms in on a totem pole where Duncan is carving a skull that resembles a bunny as Zoey stares at him, causing him to stop and snap his knife. The camera zooms back where Zoey turns to see Mal with a rope, preparing to drop a boulder on Cameron. He quickly turns back to Zoey as Mike and grins.) Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day. 'Cause I want to be famous. (The camera moves to the Mess Hall where Alejandro and Heather are wrestling each other for the McLean Brand Chris Head. Heather knocks Alejandro down and the Chris Head falls into her hands. She laughs while Alejandro scowls at her.) Naaaa-na-na-na-naaaa, na-na-na-na-naaaa, na-na-na-na-na-naaaa! (The camera pans back to reveal the dock where Lightning is staring at his reflection in the water. In the water, Courtney is still chasing Fang, but the raft crashes into Duncan and Gwen’s boat and the latter smiles apologetically as Courtney sinks.) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Further in the water, Lindsay is jet-skiing and blowing kisses and Jo, also jet-skiing, shoves her aside when they crash into each other. The camera pans to Boney Island where mutants are chasing Sam and he is mauled by one, sending pieces of his clothes into the air until the day becomes the night.) Whistling. (At the campfire, Scott, bruised, and Courtney lean in to kiss, but Sierra snaps a picture of them on her phone and they flinch back. Camera pans back as the campers, separated with the Heroes on the right and the Villains on the left.) Act I Clouds gathered together around the island, unleashing a torrent of rain. The Villainous Vultures stayed in the cabin while the Heroic Hamsters gathered at the dining table in the spa hotel. Alejandro and Scott cringed as water leaked through the roof. Cameron gulped and buried himself under the covers. Heather, Gwen, and Jo scowled at the cabin as they finished getting ready. Duncan sighed as Chef picked him up from his night in exile on Boney Island. Chris's voice rang through the intercom. "Rise and shine campers, it's time for breaky. Everyone will be eating at the Mess Hall today." The Vultures and Hamsters gathered around the Mess Hall's tables. "Does anyone know what Chef's cooked this time?" Heather asked. "Probably more gruel." Jo said. "Mmm-mmm!" Scott said. "I grew up on powdered gruel. Rich people food has nothing on the stuff. It's the sawdust that makes it so tasty." Alejandro coughed. "Disgusting." "Enjoy your food, all-stars!" Chef laughed as he threw a sack onto their tables. The all-stars screamed as they were covered in powdered gruel. "Powdered gruel!" Scott shouted happily. He began munching on the food as Alejandro, Gwen, Heather, and Jo cringed in disgust. Cameron gulped. "Scott and I aren't exactly friends, but I definitely need an ally now that Chris put me on the team villain." Scott grabbed some gruel off of Cameron. "Are you going to finish your gruel?" "Scott, I was wondering if I could speak to you." Cameron said. "You know, if you have time." "Save it, Bubble Boy." Scott said. "I'm trying to enjoy my gruel." "Never mind, then," Cameron said. Duncan entered the Mess Hall and glanced around quizzically. He heard giggles and turned around, freezing as Zoey strapped a party hat onto his head and placed a cake in front of him. "Welcome to the Heroes team, Duncan!" Mike, Sam, Lindsay, and Zoey shouted. "Ugh!" Duncan said. "To all my peeps back home and in juvie, I am not a hero! It must be a trap to gain my trust and then," He punched his palm. "Bam! They vote him off. Fat chance of that! But I couldn't let them know that I know, so yeah, I ate the cake. It was like eating the happiest day of my life!" "We would have hosted it at the Spa Hotel," Zoey said. "But you were exiled." "Duncan on Team Hero," Lindsay said. "Who'd have thought it?" Courtney scowled as she sat across the table. "Duncan and me on the same team again," Courtney said. "Is Chris trying to ruin my chances at winning the million?" "Let's sing the welcome song!" Sam suggested. "How 'bout let's not do that?" Duncan walked off from the Hamsters. Gwen snickered as she flicked Duncan's hat. "Nice hat, hero." "Don't mention it," Duncan said. "It's bad enough Chris separated us. How are you doing? Alejandro, Heather, and Jo bugging you?" "Just the usual arguments," Gwen said. "But enough about them. I just wanted to know if we were okay?" "Why wouldn't we be?" Duncan asked. "Because I'm on the same team as Courtney? Trust me, I don't like it either. She's probably still trying to pretend I don't exist." Gwen sighed. "Enough about Courtney already!" She stormed off. "What's Gwen talking about?" Duncan said. "It's not like I mention Courtney all the time." Courtney glanced at Gwen and Duncan. "For people who embarrassed me on international TV, they seem to like talking about me a lot. Whatever, I've got my own problems. Now that Cameron, Mike, and Zoey are separated, I finally have a chance at getting rid of Zoey. All it takes is some careful planning to get Lindsay and Sam on my side." Lindsay and Sam sat next to each other as they picked at their food. Courtney turned to face them and smiled. "Hey, Lindsay. Hey, Sam. So, I was wondering if you two would like to be in a partnership with me." "Partnership?" Sam asked. "She means alliance." Lindsay said. "Well, yeah," Courtney said. "Not for me. I'm just looking out for you two. Mike, Zoey, and Cameron were powerful together, but Cameron's gone now. With Mike's personalities, Zoey's abilities, and Duncan's toughness, we don't stand a chance. We'll have to look out for each other. Just something to consider." She smiled and stood, walking away from the two. "She makes good points." Lindsay said. "But I actually like Jimmy and Dakota." "You mean, Mike and Zoey?" Sam asked. "Who?" Lindsay asked. "Our friends!" Sam said. "I wouldn't feel right turning against them. We've been through so much together and they brought me food, heh." "Me neither," Lindsay sighed. Mike walked over to Cameron. "Hey, buddy, doing well over on the Villains team?" Cameron tugged on his sweater. "Yeah, I'm fine, actually. There's no need to worry about me." "That's great, Cam," Mike smiled. "I wish you didn't have to be on the team, but I'm also glad that you didn't get flushed. I don't think anyone could help me figure out this problem with my personalities, but you. So any ideas?" Cameron gulped. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk to you with the Villains so close." "Oh, okay, yeah, I understand." Mike said. "So, I'll talk to you later then? After the challenge?" "Uh, yeah, sure, maybe, I've got to go do something now." Cameron ran from Mike. "What's up with Cameron?" Zoey asked. "I don't know." Mike said. "After what happened yesterday, I'm keeping my distance from Mike." Cameron said. "That fifth personality scared the living daylights out of me! It's a good thing I'm socially awkward. It'll make distancing myself from Mike that much easier. I know it may not look like it, but I do care about him," Cameron flinched. "Him and Zoey." He chuckled. "I've lived in a bubble all of my life. I never knew having friends would be so difficult." "I don't know what's up with Cam," Mike said. "He's supposed to be helping me with my multiple personalities." Mike gasped. "Oh, no! Have I been using him? Living with a disease all of my life makes it hard to have friends. I should be focusing on his needs, too. That's what's wrong with me!" He wheezed and laughed menacingly. "Cameron's going to have to keep his distance from Mike if he knows what's good for him." Alejandro sat next to Jo as he watched Cameron and Scott sit across from them. Cameron flinched as Scott messily ate his powdered gruel. "You and I need to talk." Alejandro said to Jo. Jo smirked. "Don't even try to charm me. You're about as attractive to me as Lightning." Alejandro's eyes narrowed. "First of all, do not compare this face to that jerk's. It's dehumanizing. Second, I wasn't trying to charm you. No tricks, no ulterior motives. I voted for Lightning at our elimination ceremony. We got him sent home. If we got rid of him, that means we make a good team." "What are you saying?" Jo asked. "That you should be this team's leader." Alejandro said. "Keep talking." Jo said. Alejandro said. "Heather has caused me great shame, and for that, she must pay. If we work together, we have a chance of voting her off. With Duncan gone, Gwen's useless to us now." Jo laughed. "You almost had me going for a while." She stood and walked off. "As if you'd try and vote off Heather. You two have the hots for each other. I'm not blind, y'know." "No, wait!" Alejandro growled. Heather slid into the seat next to Gwen. "We need to talk about Cameron." "What about him?" Gwen asked. "We need to strike before he begins bonding with one of us." Heather said. "If Jo, or worse, Alejandro, gets a hold of him, we're both at risk at getting kicked off. And, with Duncan on a different team, we – I mean, you don't have a vote to count on." "Your point?" Gwen crossed her arms and glared at Heather. "Chris saved Cameron and Duncan from elimination. He never gives freebies." Heather said. "Mark my words. If we don't do something about Cameron soon, it is gonna come right back and bite us in the ..." Chris interrupted by speaking through the loudspeakers. "Okay, now that the weather's cleared up, get your waterlogged butts to the beach for today's beatdown! I mean ... challenge!" The Hamsters and Vultures stood next to Chris on a clearing next to the beach shore. "Welcome, contestants!" Chris said. "It's challenge time! Chef didn't have time to cook team losers' breakfast this morning because he was busy making these!" Chris gestured to enormous stacks of pancakes. "Pancakes!" "What are you talking about?" Scott asked. "That was the best gruel I've ever tasted. What type of sawdust did you use?" "Shush!" Chris said. "It's eating contest time! Each team member gets one minute to scarf up as much pancake-y goodness as they can. When a Hero's eating time is up, they hear this." Angelic music played. "And the Villains get this." A vulture screeched. "Then you just have to race through a nausea-inducing obstacle course." Sam gulped nervously. "Obstacle course?" "It's a nod to the mad skills course from last season," Chris said. "The toughest parts, anyway. First, you've gotta get past the bouncy butts – they're a real pain! Then it's onto the retching rolling pin, and a swift kick from the gripe crusher gets you back in line." Scott said, "Pfft! That won't be so hard." "Really? Huh." Chris said. "I wasn't going to add this, but since Scott's not impressed ..." He spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Bring it in! Say hello to my metal friend." Chef, on a helicopter, dropped a metal circular obstacle after the gripe crusher. "I call it the salad spinner." Chris said. "The perfect end to a barftastic course." "Uh, how does it work?" Mike asked. "Probably painfully. I don't know." Chris said. "We didn't have time to test it." "Nice one, Scott." Courtney scowled. "And yes, I was being sarcastic!" She frowned when Scott grinned. "What?! What?!" "You're pretty when you're mad." Scott said. "Barf." Heather walked away. "Speaking of which," Chris said. "Players have to make it through the course without, ahem, 'regurgitating' to get back in line and stay in the game. But if you puke, you're benched, leaving the other players on your team to eat up without your help. In a nod to the Brunch of Disgustingness, once your team's plate is cleared and the pancake toast, just complete the obstacle course one last time to win. Oh, and for winning the last challenge, the Heroes get a shorter stack of pancakes. Ready ... set ... scarf!" A horn blasted. "Okay, team!" Zoey said. Mike, Sam, and Lindsay happily gathered around. Courtney sighed and joined in the huddle. "Uh?" Duncan awkwardly placed himself in between Courtney and Zoey. "What's the plan, Zoey?" Mike asked. "This challenge is all about organization. Whoever has the biggest stomach should go last and whoever has the weakest should go first." Zoey said. "It does make sense." Courtney said. "I have a very strong stomach." "No kidding." Duncan scoffed. "Interruptions aside," Courtney growled. "I think one of you," She pointed at Lindsay and Zoey. "Should go first." "I'll do it." Zoey said. "Maybe I can give us an early lead." "You go, Zoey!" Mike said. Zoey, Mike, Sam, and Lindsay placed their hands in the middle of the huddle. Courtney sighed and placed her hand over theirs. Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" The Hamsters blinked at him. "Okay." He placed his hand over theirs. "Go, team!" Zoey, Mike, Sam, and Lindsay shouted. "Listen up, Villains," Heather and Jo said. The two groaned and turned to each other. "We can't keep arguing like this." Gwen said. "If we work together as a team, then we can decide on the eating order." "Stuff it, Goth-ball." Jo said. "The Hamsters are in the lead and your teamwork strategy didn't help us last time. Listen to me everyone and we'll be sure to win!" "No, listen to me!" Heather shouted. "Alejandro here has a weak stomach, remember? We need someone who enjoys stuffing themselves." Heather, Jo, Alejandro, Gwen, and Cameron turned to Scott. Scott groaned. "No can do." He patted his stomach. "The gruel's given me lead gut. I forget that's what you get when you eat too much of the good stuff." "Stop whining and get to chowing," Gwen said. "Well, when you put it like that," Scott weakly made his way to the obstacle course. Scott and Zoey took their places beside the pancakes and began eating. Zoey rapidly chewed on the pancakes as Scott weakly took small bites. Eyes blinked from underneath the pancakes. Rats jumped out and began scratching Zoey. "Zoey!" Mike screeched. He wheezed, releasing his fifth personality. "That's it, suffer. The more you suffer, the more I can help Mike." Cameron gulped as he side-stepped further from Mike. "Did I just hear that right?" "Oh yeah. There might be some booby traps." Chris said as he relaxed on a lounge chair and sipped from a coconut with a drawn-on smile. "And feisty ingredients in those pain-cakes." Zoey threw the rats off of her as angelic music began to play. She leaped onto the butts, flipping as she made her way to the rolling pin. Scott groaned. "I'm stuffed like a Thanksgiving pigeon." The horn blasted a vulture's screech. "Run, Scott!" Alejandro ordered. "Run like your life depends on it. Which it does!' Scott jumped and collapsed on a bouncy butt, wedging himself inside. Zoey stumbled as she wobbled her way through the rolling pin. She gagged and swallowed her barf. "Yuck! Vomit mouth." Zoey screamed as she was kicked into the salad spinner. She screamed until she fell out of the salad spinner. "Zoey!" Mike shouted. "Are you okay?" Zoey barfed and shuddered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just ate a little too fast. I'm sorry, team!" "And Zoey's benched!" Chris announced. "Who's next?" "My turn." Lindsay ran to the pancakes and shuddered. "I don't have a problem with eating disgusting food anymore," Lindsay said. "Not after Brittany helped me with the meditation technique and not after that disgusting bowl when I was locked up in that prison challenge. There's nothing that could scare me in those pancakes." She chuckled. Scott stepped onto the rolling pin, stopping it from revolving. "You break it, you buy it, Scott!" Chris shouted. Scott groaned as he walked onto the platform. "Too much gruel and pancake. Stomach feels like it weighs a ton." The gripe kick barely nudged him further. "A little help here?!" Chris tossed aside his remote and grabbed another. He grinned and pressed a skull-shaped button. The gripe kick repositioned itself and unleashed rockets. It spun back and launched Scott into the salad spinner. Scott screamed as he spun around and fell out. "And Scott's safe to eat again!" Chris announced. Duncan coughed. Gwen turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He blew a kiss at her and froze. "Since when do I blow kisses?" "Dirt for brains given us an early lead and the Heroes sent up Lindsay," Heather said. "We can risk sending Alejandro up next." "As you wish." Alejandro used his hands to walk up to the pancakes. "Are you kidding me?" Gwen asked. "He has an injury. Alejandro may be perfect in some areas, but doing that challenge on his hands is impossible!" "Then maybe he'll stop faking!" Heather said. Alejandro began chewing on the pancakes. Lindsay picked off pieces of the pancakes and held them up quizzically. "Is this what I think it is?" She gulped. "What's wrong?" Courtney asked. "Carbs!" Lindsay squealed and dropped the pancakes. "Are you kidding me?!" Courtney yelled. "Get over it! I've seen you eat jellyfish and crickets!" Lindsay gagged. "This is so disgusting." The horn blasted the vulture's screech. "Eating time's over for Alejandro," Chris announced. "Now it's beatin’ time!" "Hurry up and finish already!" Heather shouted. "Do not throw up!" Jo commanded. "You can do it!" Cameron shouted. Heather, Jo, Scott, and Gwen looked at Cameron. He chuckled nervously. Alejandro twirled into a ball and ricocheted off the bouncy butts. "Ooh! Very nice moves from Alejandro!" Chris said. Alejandro used his hands to maneuver on the rolling pin. "And he continues to impress on the rolling pin!" "Yes!" Heather cheered. "What was that?" Jo asked. "Nothing." Heather said. "Just excited that we're winning, that's all." "Interesting." Jo smirked. Lindsay nervously chewed on the pancakes when the angelic music began to play. She ran toward the bouncing butts and squealed as she bounced off the obstacle and onto the rolling pin. "Whoa." Lindsay said as she ran across the obstacle. The gripe crusher kicked Alejandro into the salad spinner. He screamed as he spun around the obstacle and fell out. Alejandro twirled and landed on his feet. "Perfect finish." "Aha!" Heather shouted. "I knew it!" Alejandro looked down and gasped. The Hamsters and Vultures gasped after him. "Crap." Chris laughed. "Ooh. Looks like Alejandro's faking has been exposed. Wonder what his team would think of this." "Stupid, stupid, stupid," Alejandro said. "All this time walking on my hands! And for what? Nothing! Now, Gwen, Heather, Scott, and the weakling will target me for sure. I need an ally now more than ever." He shuddered. "But first things first. Chris will pay for laughing at me." Chris spoke over the intercom. "I sincerely doubt it, Al!" He laughed. Lindsay fell out of the salad spinner. She groaned and clutched her stomach. "So many carbs. So many carbs. Please don't let me do that again." "Way to go, Lindsay!" Sam said. "You better hope we don't lose tonight," Heather smirked as Alejandro walked up to her. "You are so out of this game. Guess you're not so perfect after all." "It's your turn, short shorts," Jo said. "Up on the course!" Heather narrowed her eyes. "Excuse you. I'm team captain! Why would I go up next?" "Who died and made you captain?" Jo asked. "No one," Heather smirked. "Yet." Gwen walked past them. "Ugh." She sat in the outhouse confessional. "If I don't puke, maybe I can still fix things and get Heather and Jo back on my side." Cameron ran up to the pancakes. "I got this!" "Try not to get out so early!" Jo said. "Hey, don't listen to them, Cam," Mike said as he took his spot at the pancakes. "You got this!" "Wait," Cameron said. "You're eating the pancakes now?!" "Yeah, is that a problem?" Mike asked, taking a bite out of his pancakes. "Uh, no," Cameron chuckled nervously. "No problem at all." "Even if I could access my pancakes," Mike said. "I don't think they'd help. Svetlana only eats veggies, Vito's a total carnivore, Manitoba hates carbs and Chester would just complain there’s too much syrup." A raccoon leaped out of the pancakes and jumped on Cameron. Mike's eyes widened as he came face to face with a stick of dynamite. It blew up, shooting him over the course. "Ooh! His pain is our gain! Which team will finish their barf-tastic breakfast first?" Chris said. "Find out after the break." Act II "We're back, and the Heroes are in the lead, but for how long?" Chris said. Mike screamed as he landed in the salad spinner. He held in his puke as it whirled. Mike fell out of the obstacle and collapsed next to the control panel. He wheezed and looked back at Cameron. "Can't resist a little chaos." The fifth personality raised the lever on the panel, causing it to glow red. He laughed and inhaled. "Why am I laughing when I feel like barfing?" "My weight divided by perfect angle times fear of failure," Cameron said and leaped. He screamed and fell on the floor, groaning. Cameron walked toward the gripe kick, rubbing his head when the obstacle struck him over the salad spinner and into a tree. He screamed as he fell out of the branch and onto a nest. "Ow! Ow!" Birds pecked at him. Cameron fell out of the tree and landed on his face. Chris laughed. "Next!" "No fair!" Courtney said. "He didn't do the spinner!" "I'll allow it." Chris said. "Who's up?" Gwen and Duncan ran up to the pancake stack. "I'm on it!" "You can do it!" Sam cheered. Lindsay groaned as she clutched her stomach. Courtney walked up to Lindsay and Sam. “Perfect timing. Mike's barely on his way back. Given any thoughts on my offer?" Lindsay and Sam glanced at each other. "I'm sorry, Courtney," Sam said. "But I'm not going to betray my friends just for you. As long as we keep on winning challenges, we won't have any needs for alliances." Lindsay smiled. "That was so brave, Sam." Courtney stepped back, shocked. "You're gonna regret not allying with me. I knew Lindsay wouldn't have enough sense, but I thought you'd be begging to join, Sam. I mean, let's face it. You're not really all-star material, are you?" She grinned and walked away. "Harsh!" Lindsay shouted. She turned to Sam. "You know none of us think that right? You deserve to be here just as much as the rest of us." Sam sighed. "I guess." He frowned. "Lindsay told me yesterday how she didn’t feel she deserved to be on the season, but I know I'm not really an all-star. Heck, I didn't even merge last season. I only came back to mutate like my gal, Dakota, but when I got here and I saw all these smart and strong competitors, I thought just maybe, I could be an all-star too." Duncan scarfed down pancakes. "This is easy." He ate more rapidly, only for a mouse trap to clamp around his lips. "You were saying?" Chris laughed. Angelic music played in the air. Duncan ripped the trap off his laps and ran to the bouncy butts. Gwen gagged herself with huge pieces of pancakes. The vulture screeched. Crabs jumped out of the pancakes and latched onto Gwen. She screamed, her mouth filled with food, and ran around with her arms waving. "The Villains are two thirds done," Chris gestured to a chart depicting the amount of pancake eaten. "But it looks like the Heroes need to up their appetite, big time." "Whoa!" Duncan said as he bounced on the bouncy butts. He screamed and collapsed in the mud. "Ow ... you have to do better than that, Chris!" The bouncy butt fell on Duncan. "Hurry!" Heather said. "Run!" Jo said. Gwen leaped onto the bouncy butts. She bounded across the obstacle, her face turning green as she struggled to keep her mouth shut. Gwen gulped as she collapsed face-first onto the platform. "Ooh!" Cameron, Scott, and Heather cringed. Gwen raised her hand to her cheeks and groaned. "Whoa, babe, you don't look so good." Duncan said. Gwen pointed to his lips. Duncan glanced at them. "Yeow!" He pointed to his lips. "I'm not one to care about my looks, but, man, check out my lips! It's like two worms having a street fight down there." "Hero Duncan is just ahead and Villain Gwen's head is turning a new shade of green." Chris said. Gwen struggled to cross the rolling pin as Duncan balanced himself on the one in front of her. Her face turned greener and she struggled to hold in her barf. "Gwen?" Duncan asked. "Are you okay? Come on, you can do it!" Gwen grunted and vomited, smothering Duncan. He yelped and covered his head as Gwen slipped and fell off the rolling pin. "Aw, sick!" Duncan said. "Oh!" Chris said. "And Gwen gives the Hurl of Shame new meaning! Hit the bench!" Gwen grabbed a bucket and sighed as she sat down next to Zoey. "Don’t feel bad," Zoey said. "You tried your best and that's all that matters, right?" Gwen sighed. "The Villains don't seem to think so." "Way to ruin everything, Gwen!" Heather said. Zoey smiled. "I think one does." Jo growled as she ate the stack of pancakes. “Stuff it! You’ve still got pancakes to stuff!” Cameron waved, grabbing Gwen’s attention. He smiled at her and looked around, making sure that Alejandro and Heather were distracted by watching Jo leap through the bouncy butts. He raised a thumb. Gwen smiled. "I guess I really haven't been acting like myself lately." "And Duncan's at the salad spinner." Chris said. "But what's this?" The salad spinner spun wildly. Duncan choked on his food, gagging as he flew out of the obstacle and into a tree. He sighed and groaned, raising a thumb to indicate that he didn't vomit. Mike wheezed. His fifth personality smiled. "I rigged the salad spinner to get rid of Cameron, but catching Duncan is just as good. No doubt he'll recognize me from my time in juvie." Jo walked across the rolling pin and sighed as she reached the rolling pin. She screamed when the gripe crusher kicked her into the salad spinner. "Looks like the Villains are about to taste victory," Chris said. "And maybe some old shoes – we put some in their pancakes." "Enjoy the loser cabin tonight." Alejandro said to Lindsay, Sam and Mike. "Face it; none of you really had a chance against us anyway." Scott laughed. "Another person calls me out for being useless." Sam sighed. "I didn't find the key to the spa hotel, I only annoyed my team while digging through the sand, and I had to stay behind in a cave during the paintball challenge. I really am the worst all-star. Well, not anymore." Sam raised his head in determination. "Oh, it's not breakfast anymore, Villains! It's dinnertime!" "What are you talking about?" Scott asked. Sam frowned. "It means that I will win this challenge for my team! Go, Hamsters!" He ran up to the pancakes. "Courtney, tag me! Tag me!" "What?!" Courtney said. "No way. I have the strongest stomach. We're practically caught up to the Villains now." She munched on the pancakes releasing a splash of green jelly. Courtney screamed. "Green jelly! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Duncan laughed. "That's what you get, Princess!" Gwen sighed irritably. She gulped and barfed in her bucket. Zoey cringed. "Okay, tag!" Courtney tagged Sam's hand and ran off as he started eating. "No way!" Heather said as she ate pancakes. "That's not in the rules!" "It is if one of the Villains tags out too." Chris said. Heather grunted and squashed her pancakes. "Tag me! Do it!" Alejandro ran up to Heather. "Um," Heather said. "Have you forgotten about your small stomach? This isn't the chance to try and redeem yourself. You're still going home no matter what." “Then what are you waiting for?” Alejandro snapped. “We actually have a chance to win this thing.” Heather said. “Tag me!” Scott ran up to Alejandro and Heather. “I’ve got this!” “Fine. If I have to.” Heather said and reluctantly poked Scott’s arm. “Gross.” Sam stood by the stack of pancakes. “You can do this, Samuel-san. One does not play the game, one lets the game play him.” He threw chunks of pancakes into his mouth. “Go, Sam! You can do it!” Duncan cheered. He frowned and crossed his arms. “I mean, whatever! Pfft! Do whatever ‘cause I don’t care!” “It’s okay to be a team player.” Mike said. Duncan glared at him. “Seriously, dude, where do I know you from?” “Uh,” Mike glanced around. “Total Drama season four?” “No, besides that.” Duncan said. “I just can’t place my finger on it.” “Guys, look!” Lindsay said. “Sam’s doing it! He’s really doing it! Woohoo! Who needs Courtney?” She raised her arms in the air. Courtney cleared her throat. “I’m right here.” “The Heroes have stormed back, people!” Chris announced as Sam threw the obstacles to the side. “It’s neck and neck.” Sam bit a chunk out of a beehive. He screamed as bees stung his face. Scott slowed down. “I think this was a mistake.” He screamed as fire ants crawled up his body. “Don’t you dare lose!” Heather shouted. “Come on, man!” Alejandro said. Sam grabbed the last piece of his pancake and stuffed it in his mouth. “Sam finishes his pancake first!” Chris announced. Sam mumbled incoherently. “Sam!” Lindsay shouted. “The obstacle course! You got this!” “Wha? Who?” Sam groaned and ran toward the bouncy butts. “Come on, Roadkill!” Jo shouted. “Don’t bother,” Heather said. “Obviously he can’t do it.” “He’s most likely throwing the challenge.” Alejandro said. Heather and Jo gasped and narrowed their eyes at Scott. “I sincerely doubt it.” Alejandro said. “Scott’s the type of guy who eats anything, even dirt if given the chance. I just needed to throw the target off my back in case we lose.” Scott glared at them and chomped down on the pancakes.' “Scott’s finished the Villains’ pancake.” Chris informed. “The race to finish is on!” Sam groaned as he walked across the rolling pins. “Need power up.” “Hurry, Sam!” Lindsay said. “Serigo’s catching up!” “I’m coming for you, game-child.” Scott laughed. “It’s not game-child.” Sam said. “It’s game-man!” He leaped into the air and punched Scott off the rolling pins. “Ooh!” Duncan said. “Bro, are you okay?” “Why do you care?” Courtney asked. “He’s on the other team!” Duncan rolled his eyes. “And here I was enjoying the silent treatment.” Scott grinned. “I don’t know what it was. But, hearing her boss around her team the past few days fills my stomach with powdered gruel. All I get is a headache when Heather and Jo argue.” Sam finished crossing the rolling pins. He stood at the edge of the platform when Scott screamed and grabbed onto Sam. The gripe kick launched them into the salad spinner. It whirled around. Zoey watched from the sidelines. Gwen barfed. The spinner stopped and a hatch opened. Mike, Lindsay, Duncan, and Courtney’s eyes widened. Heather, Jo, and Alejandro gasped. Cameron bit his fingernails. A raccoon barfed into a bucket. Sam groaned as he crawled through the hatch. Mike, Lindsay, Duncan, and Courtney cheered. “Not so fast!” Scott yelled as he grabbed Sam’s pants before he could finish. “Woo-hoo!” Heather and Jo cheered. “Losing stings.” Alejandro said. Scott laughed when a bee buzzed out of a Sam’s shorts and stung his cheek. “Ow!” Scott rubbed his cheek, letting go of Sam. Sam yelped and collapsed on the platform. “And the Heroes win!” Chris announced. Mike, Duncan, and Courtney cheered. “Way to go, Sam!” Lindsay said. “Oh, just a minute, Heroes,” Chris said. Sam covered his mouth. He cringed and belched loudly. Heather, Jo, and Courtney covered their noses. Duncan waved his hand over his nose. Mike and Cameron blinked. A bear and a moose played chess in the woods. When the bear turned, the moose knocked the chessboard to the side. Birds cawed. A bee flew out of Sam’s mouth. ''“Chalk one up for the game man!” Sam cheered. “Sure, it wasn’t easy, but me and old iron tummy didn’t get banned from all the Barney Buffet’s in the tri-county area for nothing.” Scott groaned. “Knew he couldn’t do it.” Heather said to Alejandro. “Shameful, indeed.” Alejandro smirked. “See you at the toilet, Scott!” Jo laughed. Act III That night, at the Bonfire Ceremony, Alejandro, Heather, Jo, Gwen, Cameron, and Scott sat on the tree stumps. “Too much food.” Scott groaned, grabbing at his stomach. “Need rest.” “Then I suppose I’ll have to bid you farewell.” Alejandro said. “Don’t be so cocky,” Heather said. “None of us have forgotten about your faking.” Mike walked up to Cameron. “Psst! Hey, Cam, you okay?” “Mike!” Cameron cringed. “I mean: Hey, Mike.” “You okay, buddy?” Mike asked. “I know the Villains seem scary, but don’t worry. Just lay low and when the merge hits, you’ll be back with your trusted buddies.” Cameron gulped. “Yeah, can’t wait.” Mike smiled and walked back to the peanut gallery’s stands. Cameron sighed. “Mike was my first friend. I feel bad brushing him off, but I’ve lost all trust in him and I’ve never been one to trust so easily. Being on the Villains team isn’t helping matters either … unless I can find someone on the team I can trust.” He turned to Scott. “Hey, Scott,” Scott glanced at him. “Seeing as how you’re up for elimination. I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance? Heather’s most likely going to vote for Alejandro, she can’t stand him. If you and I vote for Alejandro too, then maybe you won’t get voted off.” Scott scowled. “Okay, but don’t expect me to use the immunity idol on you once I find it.” “Deal.” Cameron shook Scott’s hand. “I guess neither of us’ll be in the loser cabin tonight!” Sam laughed. “Flush!” “Listen up, campers,” Chris said. “’Cause I have a shocking announcement to make. After reviewing the footage of today’s challenge and laughing a lot, turns out the Heroes didn’t, in fact, complete the challenge.” The Vultures gasped. “But Sam finished the pancake and the obstacle course first!” Mike said. “Sam, will you stand up and turn out your pockets, please?” Chris said. Sam stood. The Hamsters and Vultures gasped as they noticed his pockets dripping with syrup. He flinched uncomfortably and pulled out pancake pieces. “Sam!” Lindsay said. “But why?” “I just saved a tiny bit in case I had to go to Boney Island again. It’s a terrible place! I’m sorry!” Sam said. “No one would have made you go back to Boney Island, Sam.” Zoey said. “Heroes forfeit.” Chris said. “Villains win it! Who’d have thought the Heroes would be the cheaters? Guess I switched the wrong one.” Cameron and Scott high-fived each other. Gwen and Jo raised their fists in the air. Heather stood with Alejandro and grasped each other. She flinched and pushed him to the ground. “Time to vote someone out, Heroes.” Chris said. Duncan, Zoey, and Mike crossed off someone’s picture. Courtney scratched out a picture of Sam. Lindsay glanced uncertainly at her person’s photo. Sam frowned and scratched out a photo. Flies buzzed around the confessional. “Heroes, you know the drill,” Chris said. “When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow.” He held out a platter of five marshmallows. “Mike, Lindsay,” The two stood and grabbed their marshmallows. Duncan and Courtney glared at each other. “Duncan, Courtney,” The two turned their heads away and claimed their marshmallows. Zoey and Sam glanced at each other. “We’re down to the final two contestants. Who will get the final marshmallow? Will it be Sam, the ‘Pancake-Hoarder’ or Zoey, the ‘Pancake-Hurler’? The last marshmallow goes to …” Sam glanced down in shame. “Zoey! Guess who didn’t need a Boney Island contingency plan? Sam, you’re done!” Sam groaned. “Sorry I blew it, guys, but you would’ve done the same if you were me and you’d spent a night in that scary, bite-y place!” "I did spend a night there," Duncan snapped. "Not an excuse." “That reminds me,” Chris said. “Which winner is gonna be a loser tonight on the island?” “Me, I’ll go.” Scott walked up to Chris. “Last season,” Scott said. “I found the invincibility sculpture in no time flat. Now I get a whole night? It’s in the bag!” Chris and Chef stood by the Flush of Shame. Mike, Zoey, Duncan, Courtney, and Lindsay gathered at the dock. “Any last words before … you know?” Chris asked. “Lindsay,” Sam faced Lindsay. “I just wanna say –” He screamed as he twirled in the toilet. “Sike!” Chris said. “Uh, guys?” Sam called from within the toilet. “A bit stuck here!” “I thought you were gonna fix that water pressure problem?” Chris said. “It’s why I couldn’t flush anyone last time!” “Yeah, yeah, hold your horses.” Chef grabbed a giant plunger and walked to the toilet. “The Villains finally win again! But can they do it again again?” Chris said. Suction noises interrupted his closing speech. “Can you stop that for just one second?” Chef rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Find out next time on Total … Drama … All-Stars!” Chris said. The camera panned to an overview of Camp Wawanakwa. The toilet flushed and Sam screamed. Exclusive clip Sam screamed as he fell into a sewer system. He looked around where two snapping turtles bit at him. He chuckled. "Awesome." The turtles roared and latched onto him. "Not awesome!" Sam ran to a pipe and jumped down, screaming. "Why did I just jump into a smelly pipe?" Category:A to Z Category:Total Drama All-Stars (Rewrite) transcripts